


Legacy

by grav_ity



Series: The Rohan Project [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/pseuds/grav_ity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Éomer son of Éomund died, he did not die alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: In essence, this is the story that all the other stories will come from. It is my dramatis personae, if you will. And it is also totally subject to change if I get a better idea.
> 
> Disclaimer: Professor Tolkien created this world, I only play in it when I am supposed to be doing homework.
> 
> Summary: When Éomer son of Éomund died, he did not die alone.

**Legacy**

When Éomer son of Éomund died, he did not die alone. Although his wife had passed some years before and his sister was too old to make the journey, Éomer King died surrounded by those who loved him.

Théodred was there, his wife and children with him. He had grown up well and strong and steeped in the custom of his people. His wife, the daughter of Erkenbrand, stood by him, as loyal and steadfast as her father. Yet her eyes were misty, for she loved Éomer as both King and Father, for he had made her very welcome in the Golden Hall. Théowyn, the pride of his grandfather’s later years, was there also. He was a strong warrior, like his father, and his siblings and cousins worshipped him, but his eyes were misted over also.

The Lady Morwen stood with her brother’s family. She had followed in the dream of her aunt and was a proud Shieldmaiden of Rohan. No family had she, save that which she was born into, yes she was known for her joy in life and songs of her valour and deeds in the North were sung throughout the land.

Éodoc, the third born, was not well known by his father’s people. They called him “Black-Fingered” for his skill was not at arms, but with ink and paper and his fingers were often stained. He was the scholar of the family and began for the first time to keep a chronicle of the Rohirric Epics in both the native and common tongue. He also composed a history of the events that occurred before his birth, when The Last War came to Edoras and beyond. He had spent much time in Ithilien under the tutelage of his uncle and learned much of the lore of Men and sought to spread it. His brothers and older sister sought often his council for his knowledge of practical matters was great. His father, though puzzled at so brilliant a son, loved him dearly and regarded his deeds of scholarship as equal to his other children.

Théohil was loved much by the men of his éored, but he was loved even more by the horses of Rohan. A rider such as he was born once in every generation, if that. There existed between Théohil and the horses a bond that was near uncanny, for great was his understanding of them. Under his supervision, the herds flourished once again and the horses of Rohan were widely sought throughout the Middle Earth.

Finduilas was loved dearly by all her family and loved them deeply in return. Her light voice was often heard around the fireside in the evening and her presence made the hearts of those around her soar with joy. When Finduilas met Queen Arwen, she was bewitched by the Lady of Men. On her sixteenth birthday, Finduilas rode forth from Meduseld with the blessing of her parents and the good wishes of her siblings to Minas Tirith, where she became Lady in Waiting in Arwen’s court. Her Gondorian relatives, especially her grandfather, welcomed her and she was long happy at court.

There were two hobbits also, and then came to stand at the foot of King Éomer’s bed. They were well-known and well loved by all of Éomer’s kin. Long had they journeyed to see the King laid to rest. He stirred when he saw them and bid them come closer, for many years had passed since they last met. Éomer King looked upon them and a smile crossed his weathered, wrinkled face. They smiled back at him, for they had many happy memories of the Golden Hall.

_And in the year 3084, Éomer son of Éomund, Lord of the Mark, Slayer of the Mûmakil and King of the Golden Hall gave up the ghost and died. And his body was laid to rest next to the mound of his cousin Théodred and near to his uncle Théoden. And Simbelmynë grew long upon his grave.  
\- - The Latter Days of the House of Éorl (translation)_

\------

**finis**

**Author's Note:**

> Gravity_Not_Included, March 4, 2007
> 
> I'm finally importing my LotR fic over here and, um, well I wrote it a while ago. So be nice. :)
> 
> And yes, I know the first born son is called "Elfwine". I am getting to that.


End file.
